Bungie.net
Basic Information Bungie.net (established June 13th, 1995; in those days it was a separate community site from 'Bungie.com,' the more "official" site) is the official public gathering place for Bungie (formerly Bungie Studios) fans. People come from around the world to read and submit new information, and to hold discussions in the forums. Bungie.net is the Internet home for Halo, Myth, Oni, and Marathon, and the only place with official Bungie info straight from the developers. Bungie.net has been through three major iterations, with several minor ones in between. Prior to 2004, Bungie.net was a purely informational community site, containing simple forums, company news, and other information. From 2004 through 2012, Bungie.net became "the New Hawtness," with a signature "dark" background, thorough integration of Halo players' statistics and in-game media (such as screenshots and videos), and dedicated forums. On January 10, 2013, Bungie implemented "Bungie.next," a complete reimagining of the site which allows login with multiple authentication methods (including Microsoft Account, Playstation Account, Facebook, or Google+), removes dedicated forums in favor of hashtag filtering, and allows users to fully customize their community experience by following, muting, hiding, and filtering other posts and users. Bungie.next no longer allows users to use Facebook or Google+. Persons and Organizations of Particular Significance Currently :Web Team ::Bungie.net is maintained by a group of people known as the "Web Team". Of the many people that belong to this branch of the Bungie hierarchy, there are a few of them who make frequent public appearances, most notably Achronos and RunningTurtle. :Community Team ::These people do not maintain the website, but they do use it to broadcast content to the masses. Features DeeJ, Urk, and Cozmo. :Emotional Support ::The Disembodied Soul is Bungie.net's Former Emotional Support hotline (whatever that means). Basically, he's an intangible being that exists as a prisoner inside Bungie's web server. Although he's relatively dormant nowadays, there have been flashes of Soul-like activity that could possibly imply a comeback in the near future. :The Webmaster ::The Webmaster is a drunken man who is never seen without his gorilla suit and accompanying cowboy hat. He's responsible for a lot of the stuff you see and interact with on Bungie.net, and his silhouette is the default Bungie.net avatar. :Forum Ninjas ::The Bungie.net forums are moderated by several individuals known and labeled as "Ninja". These moderators are volunteer Community Members (not Bungie employees) who have distinguished themselves on the forums and earned the trust of Achronos. :Forum Mentors :: Shortley after the website update "Bungie.Next" several community members where given the role of "Mentor". Their role is to provide a welcoming atmosphere for new members on the site. :: Additional Historical Member Titles on the Old Bungie.net (2004-2012) :Theme Masters ::Theme Masters are individuals who have created a theme that has been accepted for Groups on Bungie.net. :Mythic Members ::Mythic Members are regular members who have achieved the highest possible level regarding their "trust rating" on Bungie.net. For more on Mythic Members, see the article on Bungie.net Member Titles :Legendary Members ::Legendary Members are regular members who have achieved the second-highest possible level regarding their "trust rating" on Bungie.net. For more on Legendary members, see the article on Bungie.net Member Titles. :Heroic Members ::Heroic Members are regular members who have achieved an elevated status regarding their "trust rating" on Bungie.net. For more on Heroic Members, see the article on Bungie.net Member Titles. Bungie.net and Public Interaction Bungie.net is an extremely successful and enjoyable online community, and that's mostly because of a member's ability to interact with the site and other members. Although there are different ways of doing this, the most widespread and popular is posting in the forum. 'Old Bungie.net (2004-2012) Public Forums' Inside these, any registered, non-blacklisted member could create or reply to a topic. Except for Forum Ninjas and Employees, users could not create new topics in the Voting Booth or The News. *Bungie Universe Forum— Formerly known as The Underground - Discussion of all things Bungie. *Bungie.net Community Forum— Formerly known as The Septagon - Talk about community stuff here. *Halo: Reach Forum- Topics concerning the game Halo: Reach. *Halo 3: ODST Forum- Discussion relating to the Halo 3 expansion, Halo 3: ODST. *Halo 3 Forum — All subjects regarding Halo 3's campaign or otherwise are located here. *Halo 2 Forum— Formerly known as New Mombasa - Anything and everything related to Halo 2. *Halo 1 & 2 For PC— Formerly known as The Maw - Discussion of Halo and Halo 2 for the PC. *Halo Combat Evolved Forum— Formerly known as The Library - General Halo Xbox discussion. *The Gallery Forum—Crazy pictures from Bungie and fan-created art goes here. This forum hosts the occasional Caption Contest. *The News Forum—Bungie's top news stories go here. Whenever you see a Weekly Update or other announcement on the front page, a corresponding thread for discussion of that story automatically appears in The News. *The Classifieds—Advertise for your Halo 2 clan, Bungie.net chapter, or other general recruting here. *Off-Topic Forum: The Flood— Formerly known as The Flood - Off-Topic forum; use at your own risk. *The Voting Booth—This is the repository for all official Bungie polls, as well as Sketch's primary domain. Within its boundaries are many general polls, such as "Do you have an Xbox or 360?". Locked in fall 2011. *Optimatch Forum— General Xbox LIVE playlist discussion. Locked in 2010-11 'Recent Bungie.net Public Forums (2012-2014)' *Destiny Forum The home of general discussion for Destiny. *Feedback Forum A place for players to give feeback on Destiny. *Help Forum Find help for a manner things related to Bungie and Bungie.net. Home of the Forum Mentors. *Clans Forum Find or recruit members for your Destiny clan. Formerly known as The Classifieds. *Bungie Forum Discuss Bungie at it's finest. Formerly known as Bungie Universe forum. *Community Forum General Bungie Community chatter. *Gaming Forum Talk about games unrelated to Destiny here. *Off Topic Forum General world-wide discussion.Formerly known as The Flood forum. *All Topics Forum Threads from all the forums in one. Current Bungie.net Public Forums Destiny Forums: * All The home of general discussion for Destiny. * Classes Titan, Hunter or Warlock? * Missions Strike, Patrol and Story. * Competitive Multiplayer Discussion . * Rewards Gear up, Level up. * End Game Become Legend. Recruitment: * All Make firends, play games. * Crucible Look for competitive allies. * Heroic Look for endgame fireteams. * Raids Look for a raiding party. * Clans Look for clans or seek new members Help * All Help us help you. * Error Codes Get assistance wihh error codes. * Networking Troubleshoot your connection. * Gameplay Tell us what seems broken. * Bungie.net Issues Help us make the website better. * Mobile Issues Help us make the appilcation better. Feedback * All Feedback and suggestions for Destiny. * Balance What seems over powered. * Bugs What's not working in the game. * Weapons Which guns need improvement. * Gear Which items in your inventory need work. * Favorites What do you like about Destiny? Community * All Make firends, play games. * Gallery Express your creative. * Seventh Column Discuss what we all have in common. Bungie * Bungie Forum Discuss Bungie at it's finest. Formerly known as Bungie Universe forum. Gaming * Gaming Forum Talk about games unrelated to Destiny here. Off topic * Off Topic Forum General world-wide discussion.Formerly known as The Flood forum. All topics * All Topics Forum Threads from all the forums in one. Bungie.net Private Groups Users have the ability to create their own private groups, known as Chapters, on Bungie.net. A private group consists of a private forum and is moderated by the members themselves. The group founder has the ability to accept and reject members and give other people moderator powers. Bungie also does a private group spotlight and gives one of the Bungie.net groups the ability to control Bungie Favorites for two weeks. Category:Bungie Community Category:Bungie.net Category:All Pages